Strength in Numbers
by Rowan5
Summary: LotR/Buffy crossover: Iaerolwyn, the Slayer of Middle Earth, leaves the peaceful environment of Rivendell to save the Buffyverse from a coming apocolypse.
1. Chapter 1

/b LotR/Buffy Crossover 1  
/b Lainie  
/b Iaerolwyn and King Geolful is mine, but Legolas belongs to whomever is managing J.R.R. Tolkein's estate nowadays. Buffy, Riley, Spike, and everyone else is Joss Whedon's.  
/b a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"1 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"2 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"3/b PG-13; a few non-descriptive kisses and I think I've got a little bit of cursing in there somewhere-Spike, go figure.  
uCHAPTER ONEbr  
"Father, I have to!" Iaerolwyn exclaimed forcefully. "They're in trouble there! They cannot face the apocolypse alone-they will fail!"  
br  
"You will not go!" King Geolful shouted "It is to dangerous. You will be heir to the throne. If you die, our entire kingdom will die with you."  
br  
"But if I do not go, their entire world will be left in ruins. I will go, father. The entire Elven army could not stop me." Iaerolwyn turned and walked quickly from the chamber.  
br  
"You are not my daughter," the king called after her, "if you go. Do not even think about returning! You are dead to me, Iaerolwyn, dead!"  
br  
Iaerolwyn hurried down the corridors to her chmbers. She sped through the airy hallways, her gaze straight ahead, unmoving.  
br  
She flung the glass doors to her sitting room open and ran through the room to her bedchamber. She took out a bag and began piling weapons into it. The door creaked open slowly.  
br  
"Iaerolwyn?" Legolas asked, walking up behind her. "Where are you goin?"  
br  
Iaerolwyn turned and looked sadly into his blue eyes. She embraced him and kissed him gently on the mouth.  
br  
"I have to go," she said rapidly in Elvish. "Sunnydale's hellmouth is about to open. Their world will be destroyed if I don't go!" she said forcefully, but then realized that he wasn't protesting.  
br  
"Oh, god!" she moaned, hugging him again. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the door.  
br  
She kissed him again. "I love you." Legolas followed her out the door and down the hallway. They came to the gate.  
br  
Legolas touched her cheek. "Come back to me," he said in their tongue. "Be safe," he ordered and kissed her. He watched her leave through the gate and disappear into the woods.  
a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"Next--/left 


	2. Chapter 2

/b LotR/Buffy Crossover 1  
/b Lainie  
/b Iaerolwyn and King Geolful is mine, but Legolas belongs to whomever is managing J.R.R. Tolkein's estate nowadays. Buffy, Riley, Spike, and everyone else is Joss Whedon's.  
/b a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"1 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"2 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"3/b PG-13; a few non-descriptive kisses and I think I've got a little bit of cursing in there somewhere-Spike, go figure.  
uCHAPTER TWObr  
Iaerolwyn slowly walked to the tree. It rose up and bronched off, touching the clouds.  
br  
"Pieroln," she said to it. "Our sisters and brothers are in danger. PLease take me to them so that I may help them in their darkest hour," she slowly lifted her arms into the air. "Pieroln, take me to them!"  
br  
She abruptly disappeared. There was no smoke, there were no sparks. One minute she was there, the next she simply was not.  
br  
Everything went black, and all of a sudden, Iaerolwyn found herself in a graveyard. A blow came from behind and she stumbled from the impact.  
br  
She soon gathered her wits about her. She blocked the vampire's next blow and kneed him in the 'ghoulies' (Spike quote!). She kicked him in the head, with great difficulty as she was wearing a dress. She punched the vamp twice in the face and grabbed a stake from her bag, stabbing the vampire in the chest. It exploded into dust.  
br  
Iaerolwyn ventured further into the graveyard. She stepped into a streetlight and was immediately surrounded by several men carrying stun-guns. She backed up, her eyes wide.  
br  
The leader of the group noticed her pointed ears and asked roughly, "What are you?"  
br  
"Me? I'm an Elf. I mean you no harm! I've come to warn you: the hellmouth will open and you all will perish. I can help to stop it if you let me, sir," she said eagerly.  
br  
The an advanced on her with the gun. She backed up into the pole of the streetlamp.  
br  
"Don't be an idiot," he said. "Elves don't exist." He signaled to the men and they surrounded Iaerolwyn again.  
br  
"What do you want from me?" she asked, an edge of panic creeping into her voice.  
br  
"What are you, girl?"  
br  
"I-I'm a slayer, sir."  
br  
"I thought you said you were an Elf."  
br  
"I am an Elf. I'm also a Slayer."  
br  
"Slayers don't exist either! They're myths, just like Elves," one of the men surrounding her said.  
br  
"Shut up," the leader said. "We'll be forced to take you to HQ for examination and some tests." The man took out a walkie-talkie. "Send a van down to the g/y at 4 o'clock. We have an unidentified sub-t here. We may need back-up," he said into the plastic box. "You'd be best off if you stay put, miss," he said, brandishing his gun.  
br  
"But I need to speadk to your Slayer! I must warn her!" she said urgently.  
br  
A white van rounded the corner and came to a stop near them.  
br  
The leader grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
br  
"Get /u me!" Iaerolwyn said, shaking his hand off. The man lifted his gun and aimed it at her. Iaerolwyn shrank back and asked timidly, "what's that do?"  
br  
"I don't wanna hafta show you," he said sincerely. She let him lead her to the van.  
a href="; 


	3. Chapter 3

/b LotR/Buffy Crossover 1  
/b Lainie  
/b Iaerolwyn and King Geolful is mine, but Legolas belongs to whomever is managing J.R.R. Tolkein's estate nowadays. Buffy, Riley, Spike, and everyone else is Joss Whedon's.  
/b a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"1 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"2 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"3/b PG-13; a few non-descriptive kisses and I think I've got a little bit of cursing in there somewhere-Spike, go figure.  
uCHAPTER THREEbr  
Iaerolwyn cautiously stepped into the back of the van and was pushed down into a seat along the wall of the vehicle.  
br  
The leader climbed into a seat at the front of the van, separated from where Iaerolwyn was sitting by a screen.  
br  
"There's a hostile vampire over at the other side of the graveyard. They had to stun him and we're gonna pick him up for expirementing," the driver said. Leader nodded.  
br  
The van slowed to a stop again and two men got out of the vehicle. Iaerolwyn watched them drag a body to the van. She looked at a soldier sitting across from her. "Is he dead?" she asked, concerned.  
br  
The men laughed bitterly. "He's a vampire, girl," on of the soldiers said to her.  
br  
She sat back, blushing at her naivite.  
br  
One of the soldiers in the van helped to pull the vamp into the van. They pulled the demon onto the seat and propped him up between two of the men.  
br  
Iaerolwyn glimpsed his face. He was handsome and looked to have been sired during his mid 20s. His hair was gelled back, dyed bleach-blond.  
br  
The ride was long and tiring. About half-way through the vampire woke up.  
br  
"What's she doin' here?" he asked groggily. The soldier on his left elbowed him in the side.  
br  
"Shut up, hostile," the man said.  
br  
"Yeh don't look like a demon," the vamp told her genuilely, shaking his head sleepily. Iaerolwyn looked back at him fearfully.  
br  
"I'm /i a demon!" Iaerolwyn protested. The soldiers laughed and asked, "then tell us again what you are."  
br  
"I'm an Elf!"  
br  
They laughed. They laughed some more. The hostile squinted at her.  
br  
"She /i have pointy ears," he pointed out. The soldier on his right kicked him in the leg.  
br  
"Shut up."  
br  
The van finally stopped. The men in the front jumped out and opened the doors in the back. Iaerolwyn was pushed out of the van.  
br  
"I need to talk to the Slayer!" she protested.  
br  
"What do you want with Buffy?" the vamp asked.  
br  
"Buffy? Is Buffy what the Slayer's called?"  
br  
"Let her see Buffy!" the vampire shouted, struggling to get away from the soldiers. He hit one of them upside the head and the man fell unconcious. One of the other soldiers zapped him with a gun. The blond vamp fell to the ground, unconcious.  
br  
"What did you do to him?" Iaerolwyn asked incredulously, craning her neck to get a closer look. the soldier who was holding her arm jerked her in the direction of a large, white building.  
br  
They entered the sterilized-looking building and were caught in a hubub of demons, scientists, and soldiers. Her soldier, however, kept a firm hold on her. Periodically Iaerolwyn would look back for the vampire, strangely reassured by his presence.  
br  
Finally, both parties turned off the main hall and went through two large, metal doors.  
a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"Next--/left 


	4. Chapter 4

/b LotR/Buffy Crossover 1  
/b Lainie  
/b Iaerolwyn and King Geolful is mine, but Legolas belongs to whomever is managing J.R.R. Tolkein's estate nowadays. Buffy, Riley, Spike, and everyone else is Joss Whedon's.  
/b a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"1 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"2 a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"3/b PG; a few non-descriptive kisses and I think I've got a little bit of cursing in there somewhere-Spike, go figure.  
uCHAPTER FOURbr  
They stepped into a cavernous corridor, lined on either side with clear, glass cages. In them were all sorts of different demonjs. The vampire, who had just woken, seemed unimpressed with the selection, but Iaerolwyn was amazed.  
br  
She walked slowly, trying to memorize everything she saw. The soldier kicked her, trying to speed her up. She glared at him but hurried along beside him.  
br  
"Dr. Walsh," the Leader said to a greying, middle-aged woman in a white labcoat. "We've got an unidentified sub-t here," he informed her, gesturing to Iaerolwyn. "Where do you want her?"  
br  
Dr. Walsh looked her over. "We should have some empty observation cells down in the vampire wing, Agent Finn." Agent Finn nodded and led Iaerolwyn and the vamp toward the vampire wing.  
br  
They finally came to the Vampire Wing and shoved the vampire into a glass cage. They digitally locked the door and filled out a form on a clipboard. He left the clipboard in a holder attatched to the door. Iaerolwyn strained her eyes to see what the vampire was called: Hostile 17.  
br  
Agent Finn gestured to an identical cage directly across from Hostile 17's.  
br  
"But what about a bed? And food?" she asked. Finn just closed and locked the door.  
br  
Iaerolwyn watched the vampire. He looked up at the ceiling and at the wallls, apparently looking for a way to escape. After about ten minutes, he sat down, his back against the back wall of the cage. He looked at her and she turned away.  
br  
She sat down and closed her eyes, praying.  
br  
::Are you alright?:: a deep, British voice echoed in her head. Her eyes shot open and she was looking into the face of Hostile 17, who was pressing his hands up against the glass of his cage. He gazed at her, waiting for her to say something.  
br  
She nodded nervously and leaned her head against the wall.  
br  
Iaerolwyn must have drifted off. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to remember where she was. The vampire had not slept. He puched the glass of his cage, but it did not shatter. He banged his shoulder against it to no avail. The demon stepped back, looking at the glass ruefully and rubbing his shoulder.  
br  
::Bloody hell!:: he thought, not intending Iaerolwyn to hear. She rolled her eyes. ::What are you?:: he asked, taking his leather duster off and sitting down.  
br  
::I'm an Elf.:: Iaerolwyn tried out the thought-speak thing. ::The Slayer.:: The vampire raised an eyebrow.  
br  
::Oh really. What's your name?::  
br  
::You've got a problem with it?::  
br  
::No, no. Just... unusual name.::  
br  
::Oh, and /i one to talk.::  
br  
Iaerolwyn stared at the wall and said nothing. Spike didn't think anything to her.  
br  
::So, what do you eat?:: he asked at last.  
br  
::What do you eat? Like, do you drink blood?::  
br  
::No! I kill things that eat blood.::  
br  
::So what /i you eat?::  
br  
::Breads, fruits... normal foods.::  
br  
::Oh, so you are human.::  
br  
::No! I already told you: I'm an Elf.::  
br  
::Don't you believe me?::  
br  
::I don't know. I've just never met an Elf, or even seen one before. I didn't know that they existed outside of fairy tales.::  
br  
There was silence. A soldier opened a flap in the door and slid a tray of blood into Iaerolwyn's cage. She ran over to the cage and pounded on it.  
br  
"I'm not a vampire!" she shouted to it. "I don't drink blood! Please!" No one, if there was anyone, on the other side of the door answered.  
br  
An identical tray made its way into Spike's cage. Iaerolwyn sat down next to the door and watched Spike vamp out and drink the blood.  
br  
Gradually, both of them fell asleep, Iaerolwyn leaning against the wall, Spike his head resting on his duster.  
a href="; style="cursor:crosshair"Next--bAuthor's Note:/b Well, that's all, folks. I'll try to write as much as I can. I usually do it over school nights or days, and it's the weekend, so don't expect any more for a few days. I'll probably write a few more chapters over next week and type them up next weekend. A SHORT weekend, might I add, because this stupid snow day took away President's Day! Grr... 


End file.
